Sweet Sweet Dreams
by Jesusfreak05
Summary: Hey all....this is my fic...just a sweet little g/h so im just being careful about the rating!!!please r/r
1. Mystery Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.those are the work of JK Rowling.I do own the plot though sooo.  
  
Authors Note: This is my sweet little g/h story so PLEEEZ r/r!!!! I thank u for reading this!! Luv ya! Nathalie  
  
Sweet Sweet Dreams  
  
Chapter One-- Mystery Girl  
  
As Harry walked through the Forbidden Forest, he felt an odd sense of calm surround him. He continued to walk and as he did he saw many scenes.his most happy scenes of his life. He saw his parents hug him close, meeting Sirius, his godfather, and performing his Patronus. Suddenly he heard a rustling in the bushes up ahead. A young girl crossed the path he was walking on. "Who is she?" He asked. A whisper through the trees gave him the answer. "She is your true love and soul mate.she is."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With that, he awoke. For once he thought, his scar wasn't aching as it had ever since Voldemort had been resurrected. "Gosh.I wonder who she is.she looked so familiar.I wonder--" At that moment, he heard a soft rapping on his window.it was Pig. He opened the window and got a long awaited letter from Ron.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope you are doing well and the Dursley's are feeding you and all. Mom wants you to come visit as soon as possible so we'll come by Floo tomorrow at about 5 o'clock.  
  
Good bye for now,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry hurriedly began to pack his things but there was a lingering thought in his head. Who is she? Do I know her?  
  
Authors note: Hehe.sorry this chapter wasn't that good but I promise it will be getting better.ur gonna have to read more to find out who that mystery girl is though! Pleeez read and review though b/c I'd like to have ur opinions. 


	2. Secrets Revealed

__

Disclaimer: I still don't own this…if it changes…I'll letcha know!!!

Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews…I appriciate them a lot…I'll be trying to make this chapter a bit longer cause I know that the 1st wasn't very long!

****

Chapter 2—Secrets Revealed

Harry remained awake until dawn outreached her rosy fingers through the heavy clouds. "Finally, today's the day that I leave this awful place, it's not even fit for rats!" He hurried to prepare a light breakfast since he was confident that he would be well fed once he reached the Weasley's. The hours rolled by and Harry mad sure that the Dursley's fireplace was in working order to prevent such a catastrophe as last summer, even though he would give several Galleons to see Dudley's tongue the size of a large cobra once again. Finally, it was 5 o'clock, maybe this year, Ron would be punctual. "Agh, the wait is unbearable." Harry was defiantly awaiting leaving the Dursley's, since they refused to speak to him after the Ton-Tongue Toffee incident last summer. 

At 5:05 pm, Harry heard a familiar whoosh and heard Ron's voice through the soot of the fireplace. "Hey Harry, hurry up, Mom's got some great dinner ready!"

"Ok, coming! I can't believe I won't be back hear for a whole year!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, just HURRY, I'm famished!"

With that, the two went the green flames, said "The Burrow," and disappeared!

"Harry!" cried a choir of chiming voices as he stepped out of the fireplace, "you're finally here!"

"Hey everyone!" said Harry.

Harry was keen to notice and extremely happy, blushing, young girl. Ginny!

He felt an overwhelming calm overcome his body as he said a kind "hello" to her as he passed by. She just ducked as ran off. "Wow, was she crying?" Harry was mystified by this fact.

He went up to Ron's room, which was a neon yellow this summer, he decided that he actually preferred the orange to this! When he returned downstairs from a brief look at the room, he found that dinner was ready.

It was the most filling meal he had eaten since leaving Hogwarts. It was 7 courses long and had all of his favorite foods. 

After dinner, he got a sudden urge to go talk to Ginny. Fred and George were confused by why the heck Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter, wanted to talk to their little sis. He wasn't even sure at why he felt like it.

As the two talked and talked until after midnight. Harry couldn't even remember quite what they talked about, but he realized who the girl was.

IT WAS GINNY!

From this moment on, he wanted to spend so much time with her and Ron felt a little annoyed. Harry hadn't mentioned the fact that he was in love with his LITTLE sister yet! He hadn't even told Ginny herself. He didn't really understand why he loved her. He just knew that he did. He was just waiting for the right moment to tell her, and the rest of the Weasley crew.

__

Authors Note: Thanks again for reviewing! Keep up the good work…now…read chapter 3!


	3. Shooting Star

__

Disclaimer: Same as always!

Authors Note: ReviewReviewReview…aren't you glad that you now know who the girl is even though I'm sure some of you more intelligent readers figured that one out already!

****

Chapter 3—Shooting Stars

Harry still hadn't gotten over the sudden feelings he had for Ginny. He also had no idea how to tell her. He hadn't even felt this way about Cho Chang. 

"I need air," thought Harry, as he slipped on his Invisibility Cloak. He tiptoed outside as to not wake any other Weasley. He just had to do some thinking!

He went to go sit behind his favorite tree and looked up at the sky. It was filled with so many bright stars, unlike on Privet Drive whose lights blocked out most light from above.

At that moment a star fell, "I wish that I could tell Ginny that I loved her."

"I wish that Harry loved me back."

It was at that moment that Harry realized that Ginny was just on the other side of the tree. He peered around until he could just barely see her beautiful red hair. "But Ginny, dear, I do love you."

"Who's there?"

"Harry."

At that, he removed his Invisibility Cloak and took Ginny Weasley into his arms.

"Ohmigosh," thought Ginny, "I've waited for this for so long. I never want to let go!"

With that thought, their lips came together in a soft kiss. They could feel the electricity rushing between them. They began to kiss more passionately until they were making out (_A/N: for those of you who are like me…this is as far as they will go…I think!)._ They continued in this fashion until the sun began to rise. Then they slipped underneath Harry's cloak and snuck back inside where they began making out on the couch, even though the whole Weasley family could see.

__

Authors Note: Yes I know it was short but this is just the beginning of their escapades, especially when they get to Hogwarts. ReviewReviewReview!


End file.
